Россия
Российская Федерация |Имя на родном языке = : Российская Федерация |Рождение = 25 декабря 1991 |Картинка = RU.png |Язык = Русский Тюркские языки Уральские языки Монгольские языки |Религия = Христианство : • Православие : • Католицизм Атеизм Ислам Буддизм Иудаизм |Тип = Славянин-финно-угр |Столица = Москва |Друзья = Беларусь Казахстан Армения Азербайджан Сербия Китай Сирия Иран Индия Кыргызстан Таджикистан Узбекистан Туркменистан Северная Корея Южная Осетия Абхазия Приднестровье Батя Нагорный Карабах Донецк Луганск Республика Сербская Вьетнам Куба Члены БРИКС Лаос Камбоджа Мьянма Фиджи Филиппины Крымчик Индонезия Египет Ирак Хезболла Ливан Венесуэла Боливия Никарагуа Южная Африка Алжир Ангола Каддафи Западная Сахара Сомалиленд Южный Судан Уганда Судан Эритрея Бурунди Зимбабве |Враги = США ЕС Германия Литва Латвия Эстония Япония Украина |Нравится = Водка Медведи Балалайка Зима Крым Хоккей на льду Иисус Христос Христианство Духовность Обвинять Запад в бездуховности Перечитывать историю своих предков Танки Анти-НАТО Русская музыка (Дима Билан, Басков и др.) Пельмени Поддерживать сепаратистов Рюрик Кутузов Ленин Сталин Великий вождь Владимир Путин , стрелять в Хохляндию |Не нравится = Запад Кебаб Хохол Фашисты Нацисты Мемы про него Сепаратисты, которые восстают на его глине Когда Китай бычит на Сибирь |Предшественники = |Космос = Да|Упоротость = Водка Водка |Еда = ВОДКА, блины, квас, борщ, уха, щи, каша, гречка |Предшественник = РСФСР|ПредшественникЗначок = РСФСР|Преемник = |ПреемникЗначок = |Форма правления = Абсолютная монархия Президентская республика|Организации = Евразийский Союз ОДКБ СНГ Арктический совет Дунайская комиссия ООН Союзное Государство|Предшественник2 = РСФСР|Преемник2 = |Не может в = стабильность}} Россия — один из героев комиксов Countryballs, представляющий Российскую Федерацию. Старший сын СССР. Самая большая из всех существующих стран. Богата своей разнообразной природой и запасом мировых ресурсов. Одна из самых великих космических и военных держав. Славится своей культурой и хорошей кухней. Большое количество учёных и писателей внёсших свой вклад в мировую историю были выходцами из России. Из всех родственников, больше всего любит постсоветские страны. Особенно Казахстан и Беларусь. Со странами запада, особенно с США имеет конкурирующие отношения. В 2014 к ней в ходе референдума присоединился Крым, и из-за этого в данный момент отношения с Украиной и западными странами натянуты. История В первом тысячелетии Территорию Европейской России заселяли восточнославянские племена. В 862 году в Новгороде произошло призвание варягов. И правителем Новгорода стал Рюрик. Однако он умер в 879 и его приемником стал Олег. В 882 году он завоевал Киев и так зародилось государство Киевская Русь. Она один раз с отцом (ум. 912), а затем после воевала с самой Византией. С отцом она выиграла войну. Но потом проигрывала. Когда в 945 году убили её первого мужа – Новгород (882-945, северный удел Киевской Руси) то она сожгла, а затем и сделала рабом Искоростень (её дядя, умер в 988). В 960-970-е она воевала с Болгарами и Византией. В 988 году крести В 1015-1018 воевала с Польшей, а в 1019 году из-за войны с мужем Тмутараканью отдала ему половину своей земли. Кроме того в эти годы она изобрели первую конституцию или свод законов России – «Русская правда». В 1036 году после смерти мужа она забрала его территории, но в 1054 году умерла сама и Русь стала раздробленной и территории Руси стали принадлежать ее сыновьям и дочерям. В это время Руси досаждали половцы. В 1223 году на Русь напал Татария (на Руси так называли из-за одной народности империи – татар, а европейцы называли империя искажёно Тартария (Тартар – подземное царство у древних греков и римлян). Так вся Русь, за исключением обнаглевшего, независимого и демократического (на самом деле) «Господина Великого Новгорода», который отделался только данью, стала зависимой от сына Монголии – Золотой Орды. Однако не смотря на наглость Новгород стал щитом Руси от европейцев, которые думали что Русь и Византия не христиане и посему немцы литовцы и шведы хотели захватить Русь (кстати Византия была убита в 1204 году Венецией, оставив Палеолог). В 1240 году Новгород победил вместе с братьями Швецию, а в 1242-го Тевтонца (сын Священной Римской Империи) и ВКЛ. Но, несмотря на это, ВКЛ и Польша, захватили Киев и все территории современных Беларуси и Украины, а это составляло половину всех территорий Руси! В XIII-XIV веках выделилась младшая дочь Владимир-Суздаля и Византии старшей – Москва, а в 1380 году она победила Золотую Орду (на бой собиралась идти и Литва , но она опоздала и побоялась Москвы). Через 100 лет она отсоединилась окончательно от Орды. Вскоре Орда подумав о наследнике поженился на Москве и у них родился сын – Русское Царство. Он стал называть себя Россией (с греческого - Русь). В 1552 году Россия забирает Поволжье ( Казанское ханство в 1552 году и Астраханское ханство в 1556 году), Начиналось освоение Урала и Западной Сибири благодаря походам туда Руси (1581-1585), также начинало распространятся влияние на Северный Кавказ (Например: казачество, договоры с Кебардой). В 1613 году родился Российская Империя. В начале XVIII века начинается северная война (1700-1721), которая открывает для России восточное побережье Балтийского моря. В результате войны также основан Санкт-Петербург, но умирает Русское Царство. Российская Империя решил взять глины Речи Посполитой и вместе с Пруссией и Австрией земли разделили и убили его. После он начал войну с Швецией и захватил Финляндию и Аландские острова. 1812 году начинается Отечественная война России против Франции, которая заканчивается победой России. После победы над Францией, начались войны с Османской Империей. К сожалению, Россия в них часто проигрывал, но Франция, Англия и Турция поняли: РИ очень сильная страна. Вскоре, Турция стала насильно заставлять принимать южных славян ислам говоря: «Отрекаешься от веры православной!?» Но, Россия поставил Османию на свое место и религиозный состав не изменился. Хотя, Болгария теперь если кивает значит имеет виду: «Нет!», а не «Да!». В начале ХХ века Россия воюет с Японией, а в 1914 году приняла участие в Первой Мировой Войне. Но, тут на РИ напал сын СССР, который родился в 1898 году (Создание РСДРП), которого батя хотел сделать главной административной единицей. За 9 месяцев до этого была Февральская Революция и Россию сверг Временное Правительство. Однако потом СССР во время Октябрьской Революции, объединился со своими братьями (Красная Армия) против Временного Правительства и его союзников (Белая Армия). Однако, по недорозумению он расстрелял Россию, поскольку считал что тот тоже буржуй. У него в это время родились РСФСР (Россия) УССР (Украина) и остальные дети. РСФСР учился в США и там изобрела телевизор. В 1941 году Третий рейх нападает на СССР. Советский союз долго противостоял и победил фашистскую Германию в 1945 году. В 1957 годом запускают первый спутник — «Спутник-1». В 1961 году СССР летит в космос, а через 2 года летит и Россия. В 1962 году начался Карибский Кризис, переломный момент в, начавшей еще в 1949 году, Холодной Войны. 26 декабря 1991 года родилась Россия. В этот же день СССР умер от демократии США (говорят что был расстрелян) и его похоронили в мавзолее. СССР оставил после себя как главного наследника Россию. Сперва Россия, уехала в Грузию, чтобы ей брат показал, как быть мужественной. В течении 9 лет правил Свердловск как президент (Ельцин), под покровительством Москвы и США... И когда Россия вернулся в 1999-м в стране всем было плохо и бедно, страну разорила война с Чечнёй. Россия наказал Москву, хотя и оставила столицей, президентом сделала Санкт-Петербург (Путин), а после в 2008 году Ленинград (Медведев). В нулевых годах Россия союзничела с США и ЕС. В 2011 году родился сын России – Евразийский Союз, а в следующем году Питер стал снова президентом. В 2014 году Россия забрала у Украины Крым, своего родного сына. Хотела взять еще Донецк и Луганск, но не смогла. В этом же году Россия начала враждовать с США и его союзниками, потому что вспомнила заветы своего отца. В следующем году Россия начала ПО КРУПНОМУ бомбить ИГИЛ. Отношения Друзья * Беларусь – младшая сестра, она очень милая и хорошая. Когда Беларусь была в больнице из-за ЧАЭС Россия ей помогала. Часто Россия называет её "бульбашом" и прощает ей долги за газ. * Казахстан - младший брат, помогает России слетать в космос. Очень сильно любит Россию. Вместе тусовались на EXPO 2015. * Армения - младшая сестра, много Армян живут на глине России. Россия тайно помогала ей в Карабахской войне, иногда у них запутанные отношения, поскольку Россия также дружит с Азербайджаном. * Азербайджан - младший брат, Россия продаёт ему много оружия. Много Азербайджанцев живут на глине России. Тайно помогала ему в Карабахской войне, но также и помогала Армении. * Сербия - двоюродный брат, Россия и Сербия исторические союзники. Вместе ремувили плохой кебаб, также Россия приглашает Сербию в ОДКБ. * Китай - исторический союзник, в 1950-х вместе строили коммунизм. Но потом они поссорились, но после распада СССР вновь помирились. Один из главных экономических союзников России, а также во многих организациях (например, БРИКС, ШОС). * Сирия - исторический союзник, в прошлом вместе строили коммунизм. Но потом СССР распался и их отношения заморозились. С 2015 Россия помогает Сирии в Гражданской войне. * Иран - новый друг, исторически Россия и Иран противники, но сейчас они экономические союзники. Россия не выступает против Иранской ядерной сделки. * Индия - исторический союзник, во времена СССР они были лучшими друзьями. Но потом отношения возобновились с Россией после распада СССР. В 1473 мы впервые познакомились. * Кыргызстан - младший брат, Россия помогала ему в 90-х. Россия прощает Кыргызстану некоторые долги. * Таджикистан - младший брат, Россия и Таджикистан лучшие союзники по всем союзам и блокам. * Узбекистан - младший брат, Россия даёт ему еду, а он нефть. Давно не пересекались вместе. Эх жалко Аральское море... * Туркменистан - младший брат, "не вешай нос, а то экономика просядет до уровня Украины Африки". * Северная Корея - исторический союзник, мой друг со времён СССР или моё детище?. Имеем вместе мост дружбы, я недавно ему построил свою ЖД. Часто делимся ураном. * Южная Осетия - младший брат, я ему подарил независимость от Грузии и признал его. Также он имеет мой паспорт и документы, надеюсь две Осетии объединятся! * Абхазия - младший брат, я тоже ему подарил независимость от Грузии кстати мы довольно старые союзники (если считать с 1992). Мне нравится его культура и его еда. * Приднестровье - младший брат, в 90-х начал свою сепаратическую деятельность. Приднестровье весьма понравилось России, и она её признала. * СССР - отец России, раньше Россия могла ненавидеть отца за многое. К примеру за расстрелы, погромы и т. д. Но в 2010-х Россия простила своего отца и начинает потихоньку реализовать невыполненные проекты отца. Сама Россия считает смерть отца самой большой геополитической катастрофой XX века. * Нагорный Карабах - младший брат, хоть и Россия нейтральна в конфликте о статусе Нагорного Карабаха она поддерживает обе стороны конфликта. Но она хочет что бы он был независим. * ДНР и ЛНР - недавние союзники, самые большие по амбициям союзники России. Россия поддерживает обе республики. Мне искренне жаль Захарчено. Нейтралы * СНГ – племянник, если бы не рождение Евразийского Союза, был бы наследником, к разочарованию России, ведь первое: он не ее сын, второе: был единственным кто в 1991-м радовался демократии и новой жизни. * Турция – «Что он ждал от того что собьет наш самолет? Что я ему поклонюсь? Русские не сдаются!» Однако, в последнее время Турция каится за это и отношения весьма изменились в лучшую сторону. Враги * Украина – сестра. До 2013 года, они вместе дружили. Но, потом они поссорились. Но Россия в отличии от Украины не ненавидит её. КРЫМ НАШ АХАХАХАА ХОХОЛ Я ТЕБЯ ПОДЕЛЮ * США – бывший западный партнёр, а сейчас заклятый враг. Между ними борьба за первое место по добыче газа и (по крайней мере) за второе место по добыче нефти. Злится, что из-за его демократии СССР умер. Тот обвиняет Россию во всех проблемах, но Россия не закатывает истерик. * Канада – политический, но скорее хоккейный соперник. * НАТО – изначально Россия довольно пофигистично относилась к НАТО, но позже Россия вспомнил заветы своего отца и стал враждовать с ним. * ЕС – заклятый враг России, так как является оплотом бездуховных ценностей. * Япония – Россия не любит сотрудничать с Японией: тот хочет отжать у России Сахалин с Курилами. * Польша – давний соперник. Россия ненавидит ее из-за того, что та сносит советские памятники и то, что она в ЕС. * Германия – враг России. Россия его ненавидит из-за его и его прошлого. Но когда речь идёт о Польше, то они иногда (в зависимости от обстоятельств) становятся союзниками. * Северные Страношары – враги и соперники России. Эти страны часто соревнуются в морозостойкости. Россия упрекает их чаще других в бездуховности по соответствующим причинам. Также Финляндия ненавидит Россию за обиды в прошлом. * Прибалтика – страны в Восточной Европе. Несмотря на хорошие отношения в советском прошлом, сейчас Прибалтика и Россия соперники из-за того что они сбежали в Европейский союз. * Грузия – младший брат России. Он учил Россию быть мужественной в 90-х. Несмотря на это, они не особо дружат, из-за того, что от Грузии отсоединились Абхазия и Южная Осетия, так же как от Украины отсоединился Крым. * Великобритания – соперник России. Хочет чтобы Россия с мировой арены ушёл, цитируя, «в свои леса и болота». * Австралия Новая Зеландия – потому что подкаблучники США. * Черногория – изначально Россия нейтрально относилась к ней, но после того как она вступила в НАТО в 2017 году, то сразу же возненавидела. * Страны Бенилюкса – Россия ненавидит их за то, что там легализована наркота и педерастия. * ИГИЛ – террорист, который ненавидит почти всех на земле. Семья * Беларусь – младшая сестра * Украина – сестра * Молдова – младший брат * Казахстан – младший брат * Грузия – младший брат * Прибалтика – сводные братья * Северные Страношары – дальние родственники * Польша – кузен * Российская Империя – дед * Сербия – кузен * Китай – дальний родственник * СССР – отец * Армения – сестра * Киргизия – брат * Греция – дальний родственник Субъекты Файл:Карта россии.png Республики * Адыгея - кавказская республика №1 * Алтай - у тебя немного холодно, но ничего... * Башкирия – обожаю твой мёд! * Бурятия – Байкал Байкал * Чечня – самый опасный субъект во мне. 90-тые не забуду! * Чувашия - она милая, кстати спасибо за бульдозер! * Крым – новенький в моём составе, присоединился в 2014-ом. * Дагестан – один из кавказцев. * Ингушетия – очередная кавказская респбулика. * Кабардино-Балкария – горы.... * Калмыкия - ты же буддист? * Карачаево-Черкесия * Карелия – имеет родство с Финляндией. * Хакасия - у тебя вкусная кухня. * Коми – Сык-ты-вкар. * Марий Эл – какое странное название, не правда ли? * Мордовия - у тебя крутые спортсмены! * Северная Осетия – половинка Осетии. Вторую не хочет отдовать грузин, но я его заставлю, ХАХАХАХА. * Татарстан – Хороший сын с развитой индустрией! Имел родство с Золотой Ордой. * Тыва – любит Монголию. * Удмуртия – Родина товарища Кислюхина. * Якутия – Самая большая республика. Однако похвалиться ею можно только размерами,и количеством полезных ископаемых.им интерсуется весь мир Края * Алтай – стоп! Ты же республика! Ты ещё и Край? * Камчатка – там много гейзеров и вулканов. * Хабаровск – Дальный Восток – лучший Восток! * Краснодар – сынок с развитым туризмом. А ещё там живёт Сочи (Сочи 2014)!!! * Красноярск – огромный сибирский к * Владивосток – Дальний Восток и красивый город под названием Владивосток... * Ставрополь – красивый городишка. * Забайкалье – дай Уран. Области * Амур * Архангельск * Земля Франца Иосифа – Долая история с ним... * Астрахань * Белгород – Железо и чернозём! * Брянск * Челябинск – Металлургическая столица России. Кроме этого, также известен своей любовью к метеоритам. * Иркутск – Baikal oblast. Sometimes Irkutsk is called the "Paris of Siberia", weird. * Иваново – He sews me vests. * Калининград – раньше был в составе Нацика и звался Кёнинсберг. Но я освободил Балтов и эта маленькая глина вошла в мой состав. Самая западная Россия. * Калуга * Кемерово – даёт мне уголь, кучу угля, много угля. * Киров * Кострома * Курган * Курск * Ленинград - спёр имя у Питера. * Липецк – Имеет солидную металлургическую группу за рубежом и у меня. * Магадан – Еду в Магадан! * Москва – Я называю его просто «Подмосковьем». Кстати, с каждым годом Москва всё больше его поглащает. * Мурманск – Живёт рядом с Норвегией. * Нижний Новгород * Новгород * Новосибирск – развитый сибирский город. * Омск - Плоховатые погодные условия. * Оренбург * Орёл – Хороший парень, но не орёл. * Пенза – xaxaxa, Иисус Христос! * Псков – Моя свинья! * Ростов * Рязань – И ты вылетаешь из Чатица! * Сахалин – Островная область, которую хочет венуть Япония вместе с Курилами. * Самара – Там проводится ЧМ по футболу 2018. Кто вообще предложил кривоногой провести у себя футбол? А ещё там много исторических зданий, которых всё никак не отреставрируют. * Саратов – Ремув Омск * Смоленск – Под Смоленском завоеватели уже сдавались. * Свердловск – Был президентом в 90-ые. * Тамбов * Томск – eww, swampy. Forestoblast * Тула – Все любят тульские пряники. Но Москва не любит... * Тверь – Почему Волга не проходит в Москве, а в тебе? P.S. вкусная минералка * Тюмень * Ульяновск – Родина Владимира Ильича. * Владимир – Путин? * Волгоград – Лучшие в Европе ямы и колдобины на дорогах встречайте здесь! * Вологда * Воронеж * Ярославль Города федерального назначения * Москва – великая столица! Самый мой развитый город, сюда приезжают таджики и сибиряки, чтоб поработать. * Питер – Северная столица России. Красивый город, сюда тоже много кто ездеит. * Севастополь – Хохляндия, теперь этот порт мой, ХАХАХАХА Автономные округи * Чукотка * Ненецк * Ханты-Мансийск * Ямало-Ненецк Автономная область * Еврейская Автономная Область – Ой вей, ой вей! ЭЙ! КРОМЕ ПРАВОСЛАВИЯ НИЧЕГО ИСПОВЕДЫВАТЬ НЕЛЬЗЯ! Как нарисовать? # Нарисовать шар. # Раскрасить нижнюю часть красным. # Середину раскрасить синим. # Нарисовать глаза. # Не обязательно:можно нарисовать ушанку. Цвета флага Галерея Арты Lord of the toilets by derpunderscore.png And many more ideas to come by key10panda.png Европа_страношары.png Кубок мира 2018.png Avatar2.png Русь-матушка.jpg Карта россии.png Комиксы Гонка.png STRONGбульба.png Чемпион по сауне.png Бары.png Соседи Россия.png Головная боль.png Музей котлов.png Ukraina-zapretila-Rossii-polzovatsya-svoim-gazoprovodom.-Porashka-skazal-Putinu...-319x1024.png Бухалово с Финляндией(rus).png Северная Война (рус).jpg Пула (rus).png Черногория-Япония (rus).png Дурак (rus).png Sweet memories of Ruthenia (rus).png Originality issues (rus).png Hungary becomes Tajikistan (rus).png Chechnya stronk (rus).png Видео Russia v.s. The Future-1|Рассуждение о России и ее стратегиях от brain4breakfast (с русскими субтитрами) }} cs:Ruskoball en:Russiaball es:Rusiaball it:Russiaball ko:러시아공 nah:Rusiatapayoli nl:Ruslandbal pl:Russiaball sco:Russiaball sh:Rusijaball fi:Venäjäpallo zh:俄罗斯球 uk:Росія ko:러시아공 be:Расія Категория:Страношары Категория:Страношары Европы Категория:Страношары Азии Категория:Страношары ЕАЭС Категория:Холодные страношары Категория:Хоккеисты Категория:Страношары БРИКС Категория:Хейтеры США Категория:Россия Категория:Антагонисты Категория:Хейтеры Украины Категория:Славяне Категория:Православные страношары Категория:Восточные славяне Категория:Страношары Российской Империи Категория:Хейтеры цыган